El Averno
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Universo Alterno, XS. Squalo es el prisionero de Xanxus; sin embargo la presencia del tiburón frente al hombre que encarna la Ira, arranca a ambos una serie de recuerdos de los tiempos en los que creían amarse.


**El Averno**

**One-shoot**

**Summary: **Universo Alterno, XS. Squalo es el prisionero de Xanxus; sin embargo la presencia del tiburón frente al hombre que encarna la Ira, arranca a ambos una serie de recuerdos de los tiempos en los que creían amarse.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Nota Personal: **Este corto relato fue el regalo de cumpleaños que hice para mi más grande amiga, Sachiko, hace varios meses atrás; sin embargo me encuentro de luto y tengo la necesidad de proveer al fandom varias historias de mi autoría pertenecientes a mi colección personal hasta que el luto se me quite. Gracias a Sachiko por permitirme publicar su presente de cumpleaños.

* * *

_Xanxus aún podía recordar casi con total nitidez las sensaciones que brotaron desde su estómago aquella helada tarde de invierno en la residencia real de los Superbi, en Milán, una tierra muy al norte colmada de colinas. Nevaba inclementemente fuera de las poderosas y milenarias piedras de aquel palacio. El príncipe de los Vongola, quien vestía un soberbio abrigo de piel de zorro azul, era apenas un niño y, muy a pesar de esto, poseía el porte y el aura inclemente de un poderoso futuro tirano._

_Timoteo, actual legítimo soberano de los Vongola, al sur de la península itálica, se hallaba en una visita diplomática. Aquella era una visita de vital importancia para las relaciones entre ambos reinos, pues una sangrienta y duradera guerra se avecinaba. Los Vongola y los Superbi se unirían en una alianza sin precedentes en toda la historia de la península, con el único objetivo de reprimir los ardientes e implacables deseos de las dinastías centrales de gobernar y homogenizar todas las tierras conocidas por el hombre comenzando con sus provincias vecinas del norte y el sur. Los Giglio Nero y Los Gesso se habían unido para formar la gloriosa y única Dinastía Millefiore, con sede en Roma._

_Una alianza matrimonial era la grandiosa y original estrategia de ambos soberanos Vongola y Superbi._

_A Timoteo sólo le quedaba un hijo, secretamente adoptivo además, debido a que el resto de su frondosa descendencia había sido aniquilada por completo debido a razones inverosímiles y hasta cómicas. Muchos le habían dicho que sospechaban que todo había sido obra del maquiavélico Xanxus, pero el viejo rey no se creía el cuento de que aquel pueril y lozano niño de ocho años hubiera maquinado semejantes atrocidades._

_Lucio Superbi, un rey primerizo, aún joven e inexperto, apenas había logrado concebir un único hijo con su difunta e idolatrada esposa, una belleza de pueblo que causó escándalo cuando contrajo nupcias con el mismísimo heredero al trono. Squalo era el nombre de su primogénito, la loca y venerada adoración de su sonrosado y gordinflón padre. _

_- Temo decir, Timoteo, que está será una alianza muy dura para mí. Les entregaré en un futuro no muy lejano el tesoro más venerado de mi corazón –_

_Y Xanxus torció el gesto absolutamente asqueado. ¿Se casaría con el hijo de aquel papanatas? Comenzó a imaginar a un rechoncho perdedor de mejillas encendidas que aún babeaba y comía lombrices de tierra._

_- Como sabrás, mi querido amigo Timoteo, mi santa y devota esposa murió en trabajo de parto. Así que es lo único que me queda de ella, él es su viva imagen, ¡un regalo divino para sobrellevar tan despiadado luto! –_

_Ahora Xanuxs odiaba a su padre por tolerar las ridiculeces que aquel gordo y repugnante llorón con una sonrisa cortés y suaves palabras de aliento. ¡Si el sujeto era una basura, no esperaba nada mejor de su dichoso prometido! A punto de vomitar una sarta de majaderías a ambas figuras de autoridad, se escabulló del agarre firme de su padre sobre su hombro y comenzó a explorar el gélido palacio alumbrado por gigantescas antorchas de ardientes llamas. _

_Las frías piedras no eran diferentes a desalmados bloques de hielo. Por todos lados había estandartes de la familia Superbi bordados con hilos de oro sobre terciopelo rojo; era un famoso escudo conformado por hojas de laurel envolviendo a un grifo, aquella bestia mitológica con cuerpo de león y cabeza y alas de águila, con la palabra 'Orgoglio' marcada con fuerza en el centro de todo. El niño de cabellera negra se cansó muy rápido del lugar, así que entró al último cuarto con el objetivo de tramar alguna perversa travesura que lo distrajera al menos un poco._

_Abrió la pesada puerta de madera de cedro tallada, que comenzaba a pudrirse de las orillas debido a los siglos sin mantenimiento, y su primera acción fue pisar accidentalmente con sus botas forradas de piel de oso algunos soldaditos de plomo que se encontraban muy cerca de la puerta._

_- ¡Voooi! ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? – le acusó de lleno una autoritaria voz infantil._

_Y aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que le dedicaría su eterna obsesión carnal. _

_Xanxus gruñó y buscó al ocupante de la habitación. Enfocó entonces a un niño un poco menor que él, vestía un ridículo camisón de terciopelo morado. El susodicho tenía cinco años, sus altivos y vivarachos ojos grises, a juego con su alborotada mata de cabello plateado, fulminaron al desconocido enseguida._

_- Un renacuajo que se viste como niña no me va a decir idiota a mí – soltó el príncipe Vongola._

_- ¡Yo no me visto como niña, idiota, idiota! ¡Voooi! –_

_El joven pelinegro lo ignoró y mejor inspeccionó el cuarto alfombrado de tapices turcos rojos llenos de polvo en los extremos. Había una pequeña chimenea de ladrillos al fondo que resguardaba unas pequeñas brasas a punto de extinguirse. Había moños de seda de brillantes colores en tonos violetas, rojos, azules y amarillos adornando toda la habitación de paredes de piedra. Al centro se hallaba una amplia cama con una colcha árabe rosa de algodón bordado con caprichosas formas geométricas en tonos crema, evidentemente anteriormente había un dosel ahí, pero había sido recientemente removido y únicamente quedaron las columnas doradas a los extremos del lecho. Sobre la cama diversos animalitos de lana tejida y hasta novedosas muñecas articuladas de cerámica yacían recostados sobre los magníficos cojines de evidente procedencia oriental._

_Xanxus comenzó a reírse a carcajadas entonces._

_-Oi, gusano, en verdad esto es un cuarto de niña, ¿es tuyo? ¡Niña! –_

_El pequeño Squalo, apretando con furia el par de soldaditos de plomo que sostenía en cada mano hasta hacer más pálidos de lo que ya eran sus infantiles nudillos, soltó un escandaloso grito de guerra y le lanzó al osado príncipe uno de sus adorados soldaditos justo en la cabeza, acertando pulcramente._

_La visión de aquel golpe fue tan cómica que el niño de cabellera plateada comenzó a reírse a pierna suelta._

_- ¡Eres una niña tonta! Así no es cómo pelean los hombres, ¡pero para qué pierdo mi tiempo con una niña rosada que juega con muñecas! – escupió la pequeña alimaña Vongola._

_Y lo que vino fue un encabritado choque entre ambos niños quienes corrieron hacia el encuentro de los puños mientras pisaban en el camino los soldaditos de Squalo, anteriormente formados estratégicamente por toda la habitación, y gritaban cuál incivilizados bárbaros quienes aún vivían muy al norte de aquellas tierras, más allá del Rin._

* * *

Xanxus, el altivo e inalterable Décimo Soberano de los Vongola, caminaba con maneras autoritarias naturales hacia los calabozos de las mansiones Vongola.

Hacía un calor infernal en plena época veraniega justo en algún lugar perdido de Nápoles. A pesar de que el sol comenzaba su lento descenso final, apenas y los débiles vientos mediterráneos se apiadaban de acariciar las mejillas de los miles de habitantes de la gloriosa residencia.

A pesar de esto, el rey Xanxus vestía majestuosamente y con garbo su compleja túnica real llena de magníficos y complicados pliegues y dobleces por doquier. En épocas de guerra, el líder de los Vongola debía vestir siempre de negro, así que el moreno no había dejado de vestir así desde el primer día que tomó el poder, después de la trágica y sangrienta muerte a sangre fría de su padre a manos de la dinastía Millefiore.

Las sandalias doradas con lazos que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas hacían juego con las líneas bordadas en oro de su vestimenta, prueba de estatus máximo entre los suyos. En la mano derecha portaba el irrefutable símbolo de que era rey: el ancestral anillo Vongola del cielo.

En su rostro, como a lo largo de todo su cuerpo debajo de las vestimentas reales, estaban tatuadas tenues cicatrices muy peculiares. Sólo Timoteo Vongola y él conocían el origen de aquel ultraje sobre tan exquisita dermis. Y el misterio se hundió en el completo olvido el día en que su viejo padre dejó de respirar para siempre.

Al entrar a la sección de calabozos hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, señalando a sus molestos guardaespaldas que era momento de que largaran como bien sabían ya. A los pocos minutos Xanxus se detuvo frente a una celda e introdujo la única copia que existía de la llave y que había comenzado a colgarse en el cuello todo el tiempo, junto con otra llave maestra de grilletes y cadenas, desde que su prisionero había llegado a aquella mansión.

El chirriante sonido del metal cediendo le dio la bienvenida a la semi-alumbrada, reducida, pestilente, y deplorable prisión.

Sus ojos se apresuraron a encontrar el lugar donde había dejado la última noche a su prisionero.

Apetitoso y delirante, ahí seguía, más febril y atormentado que el mismo Prometeo, su obsesión de ojos de acero. Sentado en el inmundo suelo de tierra de la prisión, yacía encadenado. Las manos colgaban por encima de su cabeza, aprisionadas por burdos y oxidados grilletes sumamente pesados. Squalo estaba completamente desnudo, para acrecentar la humillación, y en su pie izquierdo se aferraba a él una corta cadena con un peso en forma de esfera con el equivalente en metal comprimido a una res.

Squalo no quiso ni ver a su verdugo, permaneció impávido, con la vista perdida, conociendo ya muy bien que de esta forma torturaba mucho más a Xanxus al contrario de gritonearle, odiarlo, escupirle, maldecirlo, pues todas esas cosas lo complacían.

El rey Vongola, luchando ferozmente contra los deseos de echársele encima y fornicar con él hasta el amanecer, lo contempló con desdén desde arriba.

Hacía unas pocas horas, mientras soportaba una fastidiosa junta de guerra presidida por los Vongola de Japón, Sawada y su puñado de perdedores, había recordado el primer encuentro en su vida con Squalo. Habían pasado veinte largos años después de eso y su antiguo prometido había florecido por igual en hermosura y bravura. Superbi tenía complexión delgada y estética, pero cada línea de su cuerpo estaba trazada con firmes y bien definidos músculos a causa de su loca manía por los entrenamientos de la milicia. Su piel, nívea como el mármol de nacimiento, ahora era ligeramente morena, gracias a los inagotables años de guerra en los que había servido a su nación al frente de los inclementes y cambiantes climas itálicos. Esa misma piel estaba surcada por numerosas cicatrices viejas causadas por el frío metal de espadas y lanzas, y algunos rastros de quemaduras incandescentes en los costados. Pero estas condecoraciones de guerra tatuadas en la piel no eran demasiadas para su joven cuerpo, lo hacían lucir como una de esas invaluables presas míticas que los cazadores exhibían como premio debido a su ferocidad. Poseía, además, diversas heridas nuevas y abiertas que tenían un deplorable aspecto, también tenía grandes hematomas por todo su torso, brazos y piernas. Aunque no era visible de frente, su espalda estaba surcada por infectadas yagas, rastro del inclemente castigo del látigo

- Buenas noches, basura – habló la aterciopelada y desdeñosa voz de su ejecutor. – Hoy recordé la primera vez que nos encontramos. Esas épocas en que decían que nos casaríamos y tu obeso padre te quería criar como una niña. –

Squalo permaneció inmóvil, haciendo lo posible porque incluso su respiración fuera aún más silenciosa que la muerte.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día nos entendimos con los puños y tu marica padre casi se desmaya de la impresión. Marica, ¡sí, ese repulsivo y deplorable cobarde traidor! –

El pelilargo se mordió los mallugados y resecos labios y su respiración, súbitamente, se pudo escuchar.

- Los Superbi, todos son una escoria por igual, los traidores sólo merecen ahogarse en su propia mierda. Y me he encargado de eso personalmente –

El pelilargo comenzó a emitir una serie de sonidos entrecortados que no eran más que murmullos reprendidos, uno tras otro.

Xanxus, desesperado por más atención por parte de su prisionero, lo tomó por la lacia cabellera, ahora tiesa y opaca debido a la sangre, al polvo y la carencia de cuidados sanitarios, y lo obligó a mirarlo. Aquellas dagas plateadas lo enfrentaron sin un ápice de sumisión. Su rostro, lleno de hematomas y sangre seca, no perdía ni una fracción de su deslumbrante beldad masculina aún en aquel lamentable estado.

- Me das asco, basura, mucho asco. Quiero vomitar justo ahora –

El rey Vongola, a patadas, le abrió las piernas a su cautivo. Examinó su dormido miembro jovial y la magnífica y codiciada entrada, la cual estaba sumamente maltratada y llena se suciedades naturales, también había muchos rastros de Xanxus ahí.

El pelinegro se puso de pie con garbo, escupió a Squalo en la cara y salió de la hedionda celda sin cerrarla. A los pocos minutos entraron un montón de soldados, y el jefe de estos llevaba la llave maestra que Xanxus siempre cargaba consigo.

* * *

_El adolescente de corta cabellera plateada despertó, muy en contra de su voluntad, a temprana hora de la mañana. Aún hacía el helado fresco matutino muy típico de las islas mediterráneas y el joven se enredó más en las blancas sábanas de aquella bonita posada en la que se habían hospedado su prometido y él. De inmediato, Squalo recobró la conciencia, abriendo los ojos como platos. Aún en la semi-penumbra del albor contempló claramente el cuerpo durmiente del hombre al que se había entregado por primera vez hacía unas horas, casi automáticamente un espantoso dolor punzante en su recto le hizo gemir de dolor. Xanxus no lo había lastimado en absoluto, pero la extraña primera invasión había dejado sus sequelas._

_Ambos estaban prometidos en matrimonio, así que consideraban que aquella pequeña fuga suya por capricho de Xanxus no causaría mayores estragos ni escándalos. _

_Superbi se acercó más a él y se acurrucó en la ancha espalda morena del mayor, sintiendo como un bálsamo la suave tibieza que desprendía. Squalo estaba enamorado locamente de Xanxus y lo hacía inmensamente dichoso que el moreno no se opusiera al hecho. Involuntariamente comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la anhelada piel del príncipe, provocando, consecuentemente, el despertar del pelinegro en medio de gruñidos irregulares._

_Squalo no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Su primera reacción al primer amanecer después del amor al lado de su prometido fue una mudez aterrorizada y se sintió como un completo imbécil por el hecho. _

_- Oi, idiota, no puedo esperar a cumplir los dieciocho años – fue el seco buenos días del mayor._

_Squalo enrojeció de súbito hasta las orejas y, absolutamente enfadado consigo mismo por actuar tan virginalmente, se dio la media vuelta y se envolvió aún más en las lechosas sábanas._

_El peliplateado apenas tenía catorce años y Xanxus diecisiete; sin embargo la urgencia de aquel matrimonio para culminar la alianza se había previsto para el cumpleaños número dieciocho del heredero de los Vongola y aún faltaban seis largos meses._

* * *

El Rey Xanxus miró absolutamente deleitado su trofeo de guerra convertido en un objeto de ornamenta absolutamente sublime. El médico personal del rey atendió sus heridas abiertas. Había sido bañado, perfumado, arreglado, maquillado debidamente por las doncellas más solicitadas del castillo. Squalo yacía recostado sobre el espacioso lecho del rey, vestía una ligera pero sensual túnica de gala color azul marino. Su cabellera había recobrado fácilmente su soberbio lustre y se hallaba suelta y desparramada detrás de su espalda. El tiburón tenía únicamente las manos esposadas, pues lo habían sedado parcialmente.

La anaranjada y cálida luz de las velas dispuestas calculadoramente a lo largo de toda la amplia habitación no le dejaba perderse ni un solo detalle de su antiguo prometido.

- Te han traído la cena, escoria, así que disfruta mi caridad –

Superbi no podía moverse ni un centímetro desde que aquellos repugnantes soldados Vongola le obligaron a tragar una pócima de hierbas amargas, bien conocida por él. Lo que sí era un hecho era que había estado perfectamente consciente de todo cuánto le habían hecho durante esas largas y deshonrosas horas.

- ¿Nada, basura? ¿No te vas a mover? –

Squalo apenas y alcanzó a enterrar sus uñas sobre las gruesas colchas acojinadas color escarlata del soberano para desquitar su infinita frustración. No podía ni mover los músculos de la quijada para descargarse aunque fuera oralmente.

En un segundo Xanxus estaba a horcajadas sobre él sosteniendo una copa de oro rebosante de vino. Bebió sin dejar de mirarlo con malicia y acto seguido besó la boca de Squalo, abriéndola fácilmente con su mano. El moreno vertió la fresca bebida en la sofocante boca de su prisionero y enseguida comenzó a besarlo con urgencia.

* * *

_El Capitán Superbi Squalo se había convertido en una leyenda militar a lo largo de los diez años de duración que tenía aquella guerra interminable en toda la península itálica. A pesar de ser el príncipe legítimo de su país, él no era un hombre de política de ninguna manera, Squalo había nacido para liderar sangrientas batallas exitosamente hasta el final de sus días._

_Los Millefiore y los Vongola odiaban al hombre en cuestión, así que azarosamente planearon al mismo tiempo un sabotaje a sus legiones. El resultado había sido un desastre que desembocó en miles de pérdidas de efectivos entre los tres bandos; sin embargo hubo un beneficio culminante ante tal deslealtad: La captura inminente de Superbi Squalo junto con otros líderes importantes de los Superbi, a manos de los Millefiore._

_Como era razonable, aquellos invaluables prisioneros debían de ser ejecutados públicamente en medio de la degradación y así fue, excepto para el infortunio de Squalo._

_Rompiendo absolutamente con todos los códigos militares de honor, uno de los generales de los Millefiore, un repulsivo y pérfido hombre de nombre Glio Xinia, abrumado por la legendaria belleza del comandante, envenenó a Superbi, sedándolo, y lo violó a gusto durante una semana entera. Byakuran, el comandante general, encontró muy infantil esta pequeña travesura suya y no detuvo a sus dieciocho generales de repartirse tan exótico botín de guerra._

_Después de nueve semanas de tormento e infamia contra su orgullo de militar, los Vongola sorprendieron el campamento del general que había tomado su turno del comandante Superbi. _

_Al presentarse el tiburón por primera vez en cinco años, encadenado hasta los dientes, delante de Xanxus, el rey, muerto de cólera, se limitó a patear y golpear aquel maltrecho cuerpo gritándole y reprochándole que era una maldita puta sin escrúpulos._

* * *

El vicioso sonido de dos bocas besándose con frenesí era lo único que llenaba la habitación. Squalo, con las manos esposadas, tenía los brazos colocados alrededor del cuello de Xanxus. Poco a poco el tiburón iba recuperando el movimiento de sus músculos, primero había sido la mandíbula y los músculos aledaños, encantados automáticamente con los besos húmedos de su dueño. Y Squalo odiaba terminantemente aquel hechizo permanente, tenía unas ganas monstruosas de morderle la lengua con brutalidad y arrancársela, y de paso ahogarse con la sangre para darle fin a una cadena de infinitas deshonras a su apellido, pero simplemente no podía.

Xanxus comenzó a deslizar la mano por debajo de la túnica del tiburón, palpando aquella gloriosa piel de la que su tacto jamás se cansaría. Recorrió el abdomen, delineando cada perfecta línea hasta llegar a los pectorales y hacerse camino hasta aquellos deliciosos pezones, apretándolos sin mucha fuerza, Squalo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, odiando por completo el que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran como soldados ante tal caricia. Sin soltar aquellos botones, el pelinegro cesó los besos y su boca descendió por la mandíbula del pelilargo hasta llegar al cuello y volver a hacerlo suyo, como lo había hecho sin falta durante las últimas noches, a costa de morbosas marcas que más tarde se tornarías moradas.

Squalo hizo uso de todas sus facultades mentales para ignorar la gigantesca cantidad de sentimientos a flor de piel que el moreno estaba haciendo despertar en él. El tiburón se dijo a sí mismo que esa no era más que otra grotesca violación, como las que no había dejado de sufrir por los últimos meses. Se distrajo contemplando aquella estancia, nueva para él, pues el pelinegro se había limitado a tomarlo todas las noches en aquella solitaria celda.

La residencia Vongola era una sobria muestra de los novedosos y suntuosos gustos que tenía la realeza del sur. Era una construcción gigantesca de dos plantas, llena de bóvedas y columnas dóricas por doquier, hecha de la mejor piedra de travertino de la península, además el suelo era de mármol, siempre inmaculado y fresco. Repentinamente el pensamiento de que se encontraba en los aposentos reales de Xanxus lo atacó desconsideradamente. Aquella era una espaciosa cama con dosel cuyas telas de tulle blanco bajaban primorosamente en cascada. La cama de Xanxus, la cama que habrían compartido por los últimos diez años de no ser por la traición de los Vongola a los Superbi, la cama donde habrían hecho el amor incontables y febriles noches hasta el hartazgo, la cama donde habría despertado al lado de su marido siendo tan feliz como la primera noche que amanecieron juntos en alguna posada en algún punto se Sicilia.

Superbi fue aspirado hacia la realidad con brutalidad, soltando un involuntario gemido de dolor cuando percibió que Xanxus le había arrancado la costosa túnica de seda y jugueteaba con su recto con ayuda de un lubricante con aroma a duraznos.

- De-detente, imbécil –

Xanxus levantó el rostro altivamente, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el carnoso interior, el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada.

- Creí que te habías medio muerto, repulsiva perra –

Squalo esquivó la mirada escarlata con ahínco.

- Seguro te han violado tantas veces que aprendiste a largarte mentalmente, se llama paroxismo –

Superbi seguía reticente y se limitó a morderse los labios debido al ímpetu inextinguible del pelinegro de recordarle que había sido víctima de cientos de ultrajes. A los pocos segundos recibió un certero golpe en la cara que le partió el ya debilitado labio inferior.

- Maldita puta malnacida –

Porque la verdad era que el rey Vongola padecía de una frustración perpetua. No soportaba la idea de pensar que una larga fila de detestables animales hubieran tomado a lo fuerza lo que le pertenecía sólo a él. Aniquilaría a todo ese ejército de depravados con sus propias manos, ¡y sólo quedarían las cenizas de ellos y de las personas que amaban!

Ciego de cólera, levantó su túnica desde abajo y levantó violentamente las rodillas de su prisionero hasta la altura de su abdomen. Con una brillante maestría se introdujo en el interior de Squalo de golpe, tomando la larga cabellera plateada y jalando de ella sádicamente. Superbi, gimiendo, rasguñó desesperadamente la espalda de Xanxus debajo de sus uñas, pues no esperaba aquella acción ni mucho menos que la hombría del moreno estuviera ya tan dura y presta.

El tiburón tenía libertad de movimiento reducida a cero en esa posición sexual, aunado a sus inhabilitadas manos aún colgadas detrás de la nuca el pelinegro. Las embestidas comenzaron con un ritmo suave y considerado, el miembro del rey se deslizaba sin error gracias a la lubricación previa. El pelilargo apretó sus ojos con suma fuerza, queriendo evitar a toda costa que las lágrimas involuntarias comenzaran a deslizarse antes de tiempo, no pudo hacer mucho por evadirlo.

A los pocos minutos del inmoral ritmo, acompañado por sus respiraciones aceleradas y el cadencioso sonido de la piel contra la piel, Xanxus alcanzó, a propósito, aquel punto que abría las puertas del clímax para ambos, Squalo lanzó un chillido agudo que lo delató de inmediato, habían alcanzado su nuez dorada, y su captor no la dejaría de acosar hasta culminar.

Superbi tenía el rostro completamente encendido, su vergüenza era indecible al no poder apaciguar de ninguna manera la sinfonía de sonidos eróticos que recitaba al oído del rey Vongola. Pero incluso gimió, suspiró y gruñó al doble en el momento en que su verdugo alcanzó la durísima virilidad atrapada entre sus abdómenes para dedicarse a masturbarla ágilmente sin descuidar su cometido personal.

- Xan-xanus… ah –

Y aquel fue el regalo inesperado de la noche para el moreno, quien casi perdió el control de sus emociones al escuchar su nombre pronunciado atropelladamente por su añorada obsesión de ojos plateados. Y para que le quedara claro, el pelilargo volvió a repetirlo de nuevo y otra vez y otra.

Vino entonces la cruel sacudida final que recorrió todas las fibras nerviosas de Squalo como un escalofrío ardiente que culminó en un mar de blancura y éxtasis bucólico. La eyaculación salpicó ambos torsos varoniles y el orgásmico grito terminante casi deja sordo a Xanxus de placer.

La estocada final del poderoso hombre mayor hizo temblar nuevamente de la misma forma a Superbi justo antes de que el pelinegro eyaculara, y la eternamente incómoda sensación del ígneo esperma dentro de sus entrañas hizo que el pelilargo no dejara de arañar la piel de Xanxus bajo su merced.

Enseguida, el moreno se soltó del tiburón y suspiró largamente. Aún posicionado sobre él, pero dejándolo estirar las piernas, buscó una llave entre sus túnicas y al encontrarla liberó de las esposas al pelilargo, quien, por primera vez, fue completamente libre de sus movimientos desde hacía muchos meses. Luego, el rey Vongola se recostó a un lado de él con los ojos cerrados y la túnica completamente desacomodada, su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí.

A los pocos minutos de reposo, Squalo se giró hacía donde estaba tendido su antiguo prometido, a su izquierda, y lo contempló rápidamente, después alcanzó su mano real, la que cargaba el legítimo anillo Vongola, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Xanxus, quien se dejó hacer sin oponerse ni un poco. A ambos los invadió secretamente aquella infantil y tórrida explosión de mariposas haciendo estragos en sus estómagos y entrañas

Porque así era como debió de haber sido todo, pero no podía ser…

* * *

**FIN**

¿Quién traicionó a quién? En realidad todo fue una treta de parte de los Millefiore para impedir a toda costa esa alianza, pero ambas familias eran demasiado soberbias y orgullosas cómo para aclararlo todo.

¿Le pareció triste? Un poco a mí. Me gustaría hacer un epílogo algún día para resolver la interrogante de si Xanxus y Squalo pudieron ser felices finalmente.


End file.
